This invention relates to tools for automated cutting or milling machines. Generally, milling machines are used to machine metal into finished manufactured parts. To manufacture parts quickly and efficiently, milling machines can be numerically programmed to perform repetitive production machining operations on a plurality of work pieces. Each work piece must be secured in place with some type of fastener prior to beginning the machining process. Currently, each work piece is secured in place manually with some type of work holding device such as vise, chuck, clamps etc. What is needed is a tool which can be controlled by a numerically programmed milling machine for tightening or loosening fasteners that hold work pieces in place.